Arthur (Wreck-It Ralph)
Arthur is a major character and the main antagonist in Disney's 2018 animated feature film Ralph Breaks the Internet. It is an insecurity virus created by Double Dan to disseminate any infection around the internet. Background Physical appearance Arthur resembles a black leech-like creature with a glowing red eye and a dark cloud around its body. Powers and abilities Arthur is able to scan any unstable code within any digital being, then copy and transmit it throughout the area. This ability is not limited to the physical composition of the target, as Arthur can even scan the target's emotional insecurities, as it scanned Ralph's grief over losing Vanellope; however, the products of its viral proliferation depends on the error in question, given that scanning Vanellope's deteriorating glitch destabilized the structure of Slaughter Race while scanning an emotional Ralph generated hundreds of Ralph clones that embodied his negative traits. There's a known fact that when Arthur scanned Vanellope, her insecurities are at 30% meaning that Ralph's insecurities was 100% after losing Vanellope. Role in the film After Ralph earned enough money to buy the wheel for Sugar Rush, he waited for Vanellope, but she didn't show up. He tried to call her, but it accidentally turned on itself on mute. He overheard Vanellope tell Shank she wanted to stay in Slaughter Race. Ralph did want to lose her friendship so he asked Spamley was there a way to slow down the game. Spamley tells there's only one way so he takes Ralph over to the Dark Web to meet Double Dan. When Ralph tells Double Dan he wants to slow down Slaughter Race, he presents his latest virus named Arthur. He warned Ralph it can scan any defect in any game, then copy it and spread it around parts of its surrounding area. Double Dan also warns Ralph not to let Arthur escape from the game or it would cause chaos across the Internet. Ralph then releases Arthur inside Slaughter Race during Vanellope's race with Shank. Arthur is drawn to Vanellope's glitch and proceeds to transmit her insecurity throughout the game. As a result of the unstable glitch, the game deteriorates and crumbles around the racers, though Shank and Ralph carrying the unconscious Vanellope flee as the game reboots. When Vanellope comes to, she discovers Ralph was the one who released the virus. Enraged, Vanellope takes Ralph's medal and throws it down to the Dark Net, and storms off declaring they are no longer friends. While a heartbroken Ralph heads down to retrieve his medal, Arthur, emerging from Slaughter Race's wreckage unscathed, detects Ralph's emotional meltdown prompting it to copy the bad guy's insecurities and launches the faulty code across the Internet in the form of mindless Ralph clones. Upon realizing what's happening, a remorseful Ralph decided to take action by luring the Ralph clones into an antivirus software (with the help from Vanellope, KnowsMore and Yesss). Unfortunately, Arthur caught wind of this and assimilates the Ralph clones into itself, growing into a gigantic version of Ralph to capture Vanellope and climb up to Google Tower to keep her there. Ralph tries to stop Arthur from doing any further damage, but this only incites an angry Arthur to grab Ralph, intending to crush him to death with its fist. However, Vanellope begs Arthur to spare Ralph by promising to be its friend. Before Vanellope could submit herself to Arthur, Ralph calls out Arthur for its selfish possessiveness towards Vanellope, and that it would be best for both of them to let Vanellope make her own decisions. This revelation is what touched Arthur to finally let Vanellope go and reconcile her friendship with Ralph, thus resolving Ralph's insecurities for good. With Ralph's insecurities finally resolved, Arthur happily accepts its fate of being deleted from the Internet, exploding into a bright light before dissipating from existence. Ralph would later be rescued by the Disney Princesses, and the Internet is rebooted back to its normal state. Gallery ArthurEnteringSlaughterRace.png|Arthur entering Slaughter Race through its sewers. ArthurOriginalForm.png|Arthur about to attack Slaughter Race after scanning Vanellope's insecurities. DistributingInsecurity.png|Arthur creating clones of Ralph after escaping Slaughter Race and scanning Ralph's insecurities. ArthurRalphVirus.png Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Disney characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Programs Category:Creatures Category:Reformed characters